


Under the Sky

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [71]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Community: fan_flashworks, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Semi-Public Sex, sex in unusual places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Tony and Peter have a lovely excursion.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: H2's fan_flashworks [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/571885
Kudos: 25
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	Under the Sky

Tony took Peter's hand and led him over to a semi-secluded area of the observation deck where there was a pile of blankets laid out on the ground. He knelt there, tugging Peter down to join him.

"Tony," Peter began, "what - where are we?"

"Does it matter?" he whispered against Peter's neck, his fingers ducking beneath the soft cotton of Peter's t-shirt.

Peter hummed quietly into Tony's hair. "No, I guess not. It's just weird."

"Is that your full scientific opinion?" He tugged Peter's shirt up over his head.

"No -" Peter answered confused. Was he supposed to be doing science?

Tony just grinned at him and peeled off his own shirt. Then reached for Peter's jeans.

A quick glance down and that's when he realized the floor was glass. He hadn't noticed that before. They weren't in a glass box really, but the floor and the overhead covering were both glass. He could see all the way to the street from here.

"People can see us, Tony."

Another grin. "Only if they have really good eyes. And x-ray vision. You're sitting on a blanket."

Peter's hands darted out to catch Tony's wrists as the man was working on getting his jeans off. "Tony - if we get caught up here..."

"We're not going to get caught."

"Which is the thing someone says seconds before the people get caught by someone."

Tony frowned. "You watch too many movies. Now, help me get my pants off. There are things I want to do to you."

He smirked back at Tony, but did as he'd asked and started helping to remove his pants. With a few distracting kisses thrown into the mix that Tony pretended to grumble about.

Then Tony did kiss him - without grumbling - warm and slow and deep. "Turn around," he whispered. He helped Peter shift on the blankets, then drew him back against his chest. Brushing a soft kiss against Peter's throat, he reached between them to prep himself and line up with Peter before pressing against him. "Pull me in when you're ready," he whispered.

Peter reached behind him, curling his fingers in Tony's hair. He sighed softly as he felt Tony push against his hole. This was his favorite part; the part where he got to sink himself onto Tony. He could rush or he could take his time, and it was so good every time.

Tonight, he went slow. Not super slow. Not as slow as he could - that was too slow. But slow enough that he could feel every inch as it entered him. He breathed out a soft curse as he settled all the way onto Tony's cock.

"Look up," Tony whispered softly against his ear.

When he did, he could see, clearly, the quarter moon in the night sky. From this high up - however many floors up this building they were - it was amazing. "Oh wow," he breathed in response to the gorgeous view as well as Tony's movements behind him.

He leaned back against Tony's chest, head resting on his shoulder so he could watch the night sky as he and Tony moved together.


End file.
